Goma de mascar
by KIYOMI NEKO
Summary: Es algo difícil de explicar solo se que te odio pero al mismo tiempo tengo la necesidad de estar entre tus brazos y al final del día no estoy tan segura de odiarte... Basada en la canción goma de mascar de Paty Cantu


**GOMA DE MASCAR**

**Un lindo y divertido one-shot disfrútenlo**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece.**

**La canción y letra es perteneciente a Paty Cantú…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maldito el día en que te encontré eh **

**La hora en que te miré eh eh eh **

**Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida **

**me equivoqué eh eh **

_¿Sabes Ikuto? Eres el ser más insoportable del mundo. No te soporto simplemente, eres un arrogante, necio, testarudo, no te gusta lavar los trastes… eres… eres un problema._

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto. ¿Qué te dije de este desorden de libros?-grité fuerte mientras tú estabas acostado en el sillón perdiendo el tiempo con Yoru.

-Algo de que los ordenara y otro que otro grito-respondiste mientras veías como Yoru rasgaba el sillón.

-Maldito Ikuto, maldito Yoru-digo histérica, mientras les apago el televisor, Yoru solo me vuelve a ver mientras tú frunces el ceño y haces un puchero.

-Bueno ya que no veremos televisión, juguemos-me jalaste contigo en el sillón y me dejaste a centímetros de tu rostro. Besaste mis labios como ya se te había hecho costumbre desde que nos pasamos a vivir juntos con el pretexto del precio de la renta. Me suelto de ti y tú rodas los ojos.

-Te he dicho que los amigos no se besan-digo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Empiezas a reír como si estuviese bromeando.

-Tú te crees ese cuento de que somos amigos-dices dándome la vuelta y tocando mi nariz con tu dedo índice.

-Hasta que tú me propongas lo contrario, sí señor-haces un gesto de aburrimiento, eres lo suficientemente orgulloso como para proponerme ser tu novia amigo mío-así que por ahora seguiré limpiando…

_**Yo no quería y acepté eh **_

_**por un ratito te guarde eh eh **_

_**yo no soy adorable **_

_**tu eres insoportable eh eh eh **_

_Recuerdo el día en que me propusiste vivir contigo. Me negué rotundamente. Pero, tú siempre te sales con la tuya y yo sigo aceptando solo por ser tú…_

-Ikuto te lo diré una vez más-me mirabas atento mientras yo guardaba los trastes-la próxima vez sigue tu turno-sonríes mientras comes un chocolate.

-Tu eres la que los lava porque eres muy dulce y tierna-sonríes con sorna ya que ambos sabemos que no es verdad.

-¡Cállate Ikuto!-digo sonriendo porque por alguna razón tu comentario me ha dado gracia-Idiota.

-Oye Ikuto te pediré un favor-asientes viendo la calcomanía que traía el chocolate-Necesito que cuides mi proyecto de cocina mientras estoy con Nadeshiko, necesito que lo saques del congelador y lo pongas en el refrigerador para que no se congele ¿Si?-asientes de nuevo y sonrío-si no lo haces lo perderé ya que no tendría tiempo para hacerlo de nuevo. Hoy a las 6 en punto ¿ok?-asientes y me retiro a seguir limpiando

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar **_

_**no te soporto es la verdad **_

_**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar **_

_**en mi zapato al caminar **_

_**somos un caso muy real **_

_**pero te quiero yo te quiero **_

_Mientras nos mudábamos dejabas todo tirado en el piso. Creí que eso era solo por un momento. Pero, te digo tu desorden nunca desapareció al contrario aumentó mi amor…_

_-_Ikuto te dije que revisaras si dejabas ropa sucia en tu cuarto para llevarla a la lavandería ayer.

-Ajá-esto es rutina de todos los fines de semanas, te acuestas en el sillón con tu gato negro a dormitar y a molestar. Crees que todo lo puedes mejorar dándome un masaje. No lo dejes de hacer pero ayúdame un poco más. Por favor Tsukiyomi.

Mientras doblo ropa, no dejas mi cabello-Ikuto ya-sigues molestando mientras Yoru observa atentamente-Ikuto-digo soltándome-¡YA!-me dejas de mala gana, cuando creí que me dejarías te lanzas sobre mí besando mi cuello haciéndome suspirar de la sorpresa.

Me acuestas sobre la cama, besándome el cuello. Trato de escapar pero no me dejas. Empiezas a besar mis labios. Pero, no te dejaré salir con la tuya. Vuelves a besar mi cuello y de reojo veo el reloj, es hora de que me vaya a alistar, me escapo de ti y entro al baño oyendo tus quejas…

_**En la política y la fe eh **_

_**no congeniamos ya lo se eh eh **_

_**yo como carne roja tu sólo comes hojas **_

_**y pensé eh... **_

_Tu dieta rara me mete en apuros, a veces no me da tiempo de preparar mi comida por hacer la tuya y si no te la preparo no comes. Lo que me queda es acostumbrarme…_

-No comas tan rápido-me dices viendo divertido en la rapidez en que como ya que me dejaste encerrada en el baño durante media hora solo por molestar.

-Cállate-juego con mi cabello haciéndome una cola de caballo mientras hago malabares para que el cepillo de dientes no caiga de mi boca, dejo el cepillo y pongo mis zapatos y salgo a toda prisa del departamento no sin antes acordarte de mi proyecto, algo me dice que no va a salir bien.

_**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar **_

_**no te soporto es la verdad **_

_**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar **_

_**en mi zapato al caminar **_

_**somos un caso muy real **_

_**pero te quiero yo te quiero **_

_Aunque nuestra relación es difícil sabré como sobrellevarla, seré más fuerte que tu desorden. Pero, no te prometo nada._

Ya las nueve y media llego al apartamento, veo que estás acostado en el sillón. Rápidamente voy al refrigerador a terminar mi proyecto. Busco y rebusco y no lo encuentro, con algo de incredulidad abro el congelador y sí sigue ahí, ahora congelado. Siento tu presencia y sé lo que dirás.

-Lo siento, Amu te juro que fue un accidente yo..Yo-no te dejo terminar y azoto la puerta del refrigerador para luego entrar en mi habitación azotar otra puerta. Histérica de tu actitud me siento a llorar. En menos de 30 segundos estás en la puerta.

-Amu en serio lo siento. Muñeca no fue mi intención te juro que…-tratas de explicarme.

-¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO IKUTO! ¡DE QUE NO ME TOMES EN SERIO! ¡QUE TE BURLES DE MÍ! ¡QUE ME DES PROBLEMAS! ¡DE TU IRRESPONABILIDAD E INCOMPRESIÓN! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI!-me desahogo mientras espero que digas algo.

-En serio lo lamento-dices mientras oigo que te retiras de la puerta-dejaré que te calmes-hago mal modo y me meto en mi cama a llorar…poco a poco quedo dormida.

Son las tres de la mañana, restriego mis ojos y me estiro perezosamente, pienso ir a tomar algo de agua. Me dirijo a la cocina, lo primero que veo es un gran desorden en esta y te veo acostado sobre la mesa.

Recuerdo la pelea y me pongo de mal humor, veo el congelador abierto y pienso que la dejé abierta horas antes. Veo que algo sobresale de esta y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibuja en mi rostro. Te tomaste la molestia de volver a hacer el proyecto. Con cuidado lo bajo hasta el refrigerador la mezcla que por cierto te quedó deliciosa.

Me acerco a ti y te observó por un momento más de cerca, varias gotas de cremosa mezcla sobre tu cabello y mucha harina en tu rostro, te vez tan dulce. Limpio tu nariz y rostro con un paño, parece que has llorado un poco, razón que me causa ternura.

Despiertas poco a poco y me ves con sorpresa.

-Amu-te irgues sobre tu cuerpo y me ves con sorpresa-Yo…Yo realmente lo siento, te juro que no quise hacerte sentir mal, en serio no me burlo de ti solo que me gusta molestarte pero no lo hago para burlarte. Te prometo cambiar y ayudarte más ser más responsable y no hacerte sentir burlada y no te puedo decir lo que te amo porque tengo miedo de que algo mal y ya no me veas como antes y no quiero que me dejes de querer ya que eres la persona que más amo y quiero proteger en esta vida y no hay nada más que quiera en esta vida que seas mi novia y seas solo para mi Amu yo…

_**Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh **_

_**tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh **_

_**eres tan vulnerable, tan tierno tan besable **_

_**siempre te amaré**_

_Me vuelves loca con tu dieta rara, irresponsabilidad, tu desorden y tus bromas… pero, tú eres quien le da color a mi vida aburrida y atareada. Eres el dulce ser que le promete a mi vida llenarla de emoción y alegría y es por eso Ikuto que a pesar de tus defectos no puedo dejar de amarte…_

Beso tus labios con ternura, al principio te sorprendes. Pero, con torpeza empiezas a responder. Te levantas y rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos, pozo mis manos con delicadeza por tu cabello y profundizo el beso. Nos separamos lentamente.

-Yo también te amo Ikuto, solo quería escuchar de tus labios lo que me acabas de confesar y te juro que nada me haría más feliz que aceptar y estar a tu lado. Así que sí, seré tu novia-te beso otra vez mientras nos dirigimos a mi cama me acuestas lentamente en ella mientras me besas el cuello… esa noche nos demostramos que aunque nos odiamos nos amamos profundamente…

**Ne ne les gustó duré un montón haciéndolo porque tenía que acomodarlo pero me gustó mucho hacerlo**

**Reviews?**


End file.
